


Safe

by Shantae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith is gay he is so gay, others are mentioned - Freeform, thats this, you know when you have thoughts and you keep rambling and then it turns gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps dreaming off in space in the middle of a mission wasn't the best idea he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i finished voltron season 1 today. man my brain. my feels. i have so many thoughts this is like 3 of them maybe 4 i dont know
> 
> dont write at 3 am

Keith wondered if he would ever be able to return home.

It wasn't that he missed people or anything. Sure, he had a few friends, but he could live without them. He was an orphan, and never had a family to call his own, so he didn't have a family to miss, either.

No, it was the earth itself he missed.

Yes, Altea looked a lot like earth, but it just wasn't the same. Earth was diverse, with different landscapes to see after only an hour driving. Earth had mass bodies of water, mountains, woods, jungles, poles. Altea did not.

He could always travel to other planets, planets with different landscapes. But it never felt right to him. He always felt so out of place. That was another thing about Altea and the other planets; he felt like he didn't belong there.

On earth, he could easily mix in with the crowd and become invisible. No one would look oddly at him, or even look at him at all. He'd just be some person protected by the crowd.

On Altea, and various other planets, this was different. He stood out to people, because of his suit and because of the form of his body. There was no crowd of people to hide in. He was always being watched, no matter how hard he'd try to get away from reality.

And then, of course, there was the problem of him being a paladin, meaning that the mightiest man in the entire universe wanted him dead.

Sometimes, Keith was scared. Scared that they would fail, scared that their beloved earth would be destroyed, and that he'd never be able to return home, return to his old life. His old life where he could do whatever he wanted and where he isn't pressured to save the entire universe and where he isn't watched by every person in the universe.

Not that Keith would ever admit he was scared, though. He didn't need to. He knew all of them were, but who says no when a princess pops up to tell you that you are the universe’s last hope?

It wasn't all bad, though. The people he had met in this rollercoaster were all very dear to him. Well, most of them were.

Keith was glad he had found Shiro again. Alive, no less. Though Keith could see he was badly damaged from what he endured in his time as a Galra prisoner. Allura was nice, albeit a bit stern, though it was truly needed at times. Coran… Keith tolerated him. Keith didn't know what it was, but he felt the strange need to protect Pidge from anything bad, despite Pidge being perfectly capable of protecting themselves. Hunk’s hugs were a bit too tight, but always full of love.

And then there was Lance.

Lance and his stupid puns, his smug remarks, his not-so-witty comebacks, his certainly-not-sexy smirk. Lance who always challenged him, no matter what they were doing. Lance who got worried about Keith when he didn't say anything for five minutes while they were on a mission. Lance who always wanted to watch Keith during a training session under the ruse of ‘getting to know the enemy’, but later confessed to him that he wanted to be there if there was ever another incident with the training robot. Lance who reminded Keith of the warmth on earth.

It was Lance who kept Keith sane.

At first, he hadn't liked the boy. He was so competitive, so certain to beat Keith at literally anything. But he actually found it fun competing against him, and he didn't find his stupid puns that stupid anymore, and his not-so-witty comebacks made Keith smile. And when Keith got to know Lance a bit better and learned his secrets and saw his caring side, he thought he was cute sometimes. Handsome, even.

That's when Keith realised he had a problem.

The problem only got bigger when after a heated training session Keith just walked straight over to a half asleep Lance and kissed him full on the mouth. When they parted, Keith was afraid he might’ve gone too far, but he immediately felt the urge to smack Lance when the first thing he said after their first kiss was “I’m totally the better kisser”. Smack him with his lips, that is.

Maybe it wasn't that big of a problem. Maybe it wasn't a problem at all.

Lance was warm, Lance was sweet, Lance was caring. Lance was always watching over him, even when he didn't need to, even when Keith didn't need him to. It was nice, though. Keith felt protected again, like he was on earth, except the mass of people was now a seventeen year old idiot in space. Okay, maybe he was not as protected, but Keith felt like he was. In fact, Lance made Keith feel many things. Warm, safe, protected, important, happy. He hoped he did the same for Lance.

He was forcefully shaken from his thoughts when his lion took a big hit. Oh, yeah. He was out in space. On a mission. Fighting against the mightiest man in the entire universe.

Perhaps letting your thoughts wander off while on a mission wasn't the best idea.

“Keith! Are you okay?!”

He spotted Lance’s blue lion, quickly getting rid of the incoming Galra fleet.

“Yeah, sorry. Got a bit caught up there.”

“Well you better not get caught up again or you can catch these hands!”

Keith chuckled, sending his lion flying into the fight. “You'll have to catch me for that first.”

“Just don't do anything stupid.” Lance’s lion was now with Keith’s lion, shooting down the Galra ships like it was space invaders.

“You're the one to talk!”

“Listen up, Keith. If you dare to die out here, I'll kill you!” And with that, Lance send his lion deeper into the fight.

“I will so get you for this later today!” Keith shot down the last of the ships and then went after his idiot boyfriend, who he loved very much because he too was an idiot.


End file.
